vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121425-1-27-2015-morning-coffee-busy-busy-busy-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Organics are so judgmental. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Stationed in Japan, PCSing to California! We're pretty stoked! and I'll be able to lurk around Carbine's HQ with camouflage and binoculars ..they don't read forums, right? Just kidding!!.. about the last part. Band practice huh? What do you play? :o | |} ---- Gonna hazard a guess and say you're in the military right? Either that or you're a assassin for hire :ph34r: | |} ---- I play bass myself, but I don't play bass in this band. I'm actually running a soundboard for them since they're stepping up into bigger venues and they can't just keep up with the normal acoustic coffee-shop setup they have. They want me to be at their practices actively mixing so I know who to bring up and for what, since that's a pretty active process. If the bass is about to do a run during a bridge, and no one can hear it in the mix, it totally throws some of these acoustic sets. It's also somewhat hard to mix in an acoustic bass. Actually, my brother was in the Navy and was stationed in Japan on the Cowpens (which I hear isn't a ship you want stationed on). He's happy to be back. | |} ---- Thank you, it's good be back. Had to take a break mid september because of IRL stuff, and finally found myself with some extra time last week, so decided to resub to the game :) Already got to raiding again which is what I've missed the most, so that's nice. Got a few upgrades in my gear. I left shortly before all the ways to get amp/ability points came out so I got that grind ahead of me to keep me busy when I'm not raiding now :p Thinkin of getting some video editing programs installed again and upload videos of boss kills or other stuff again, works well with my current studies as a media designer so win/win :p | |} ---- ---- Drop 4 is going to be a godsend if you're looking for gear upgrades. The new itemization is really heavy on the main stats, so all your other flavor stuff is done with runes. That means all the Slingers out there with brutality on their gear are going to be getting upgrades pretty much right away. | |} ---- ---- I've heard lots of talk about drop 4, but all i've been able to find was summaries or tl:dr's. Do you happen to have a link to where I can see a full list of the changes or would I have to go on the PTR? | |} ---- Well, you could watch this. That's the Nexus Report for this drop. Donatelli hits pretty much everything coming in this drop and parts of the next. It's not a long watch, either. Otherwise, it depends on how much detail you're looking for. Most summaries are pretty TL;DR-ish that I know of. I can tell you about specific pieces due to what I've heard about them, but I don't know any place where a long, detailed summary of every change is coming in. We definitely got one for Shiphands and Vet Shiphand changes coming from the devs. Actually, that's a pretty good one. | |} ---- Just read the one from Kory, and I gotta say if I was excited about drop 4 before I read it, I'm absolutely stoked now :D | |} ---- ---- ---- And here is how Mordesh typically say "hello": | |} ---- If you want to run through STL or KV before the drop (where I'll assume you'll give Protostar Academy a whirl first, since it's meant to teach), I can take your through some other night. Not tonight, as I'll probably be taken all night, but I'm usually online at night and down for anything. As I recall, you're an Entity on Exile. Hit me up on the forums with a message (I check those semi-regularly) or find me on Houngan Seeger. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Cheerios, really happy to be back. Tried playing other games I didn't have to take so serious, but like many others, I missed the combat system, and I missed raiding too much :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----